Sage vs The Trickster
by sasukelove37
Summary: Sage brings her fiancé Iron Man home to meet her parents. OC/Iron Man


t was a darj and snowy night. Sage had been bored, so bored, you wooldn't bleve it.

She had been there together in the room with Iron Man and Black Widow. Normally they could perfectly entertain each other, but not this time. And to make matters worse, it was almost impossible to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark.

"Urgh," said the brunet, "I wish Loki would attack. At least we'd have something to do."

Romanov agreed, "I agree," she said and started throwing mobile phone at the wall, just to catch it again when it bounced off. "Uuuurgh," she then said as well, because she agreed with Stark, "Don't you know anything to do, Sage?"

.

Sage's gaze went down the room, past teddy Bear and a stack of g-strings. Then Her eye fell onto a lone empty bottle they had used the evening before.

I know," said Sage, "How about we play...spin...the...BOTTLE!"

"What a superb idea"

"Oh year!"

Maria Hill and Hulk also peaked up "Yeaaaah!"

So they all sad down and Sage took the bottle first. Hilariously, it landed on Hulk, but Sage thought the jade giant was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want to kiss the man. She hoped the others might have mistook it for landing on Natashja Romanov, but judging the howls of laughter and the rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't.

"But but dont you all see it really landed on Natashja?"

"Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Hulk," said Romanov. The fact that she said it made Sage feel rejected :(

But then, all the sudden... The trickster attacked!

But before everyone got themselves ready to go after Loki, there was one thing Sage wanted to take care of.

She had to introduce Stark to her parents.

Sage had been thinking for it for a longitme. Her parents were the worst. Uppity, pathetic and sexist.

But Sage had told them that she finally got engaged and that she would introduce Iron Man to the family before they would make it official

"Uuuuurgh," Sage said while while fishing

"I can handle it," Iron Man said

"You don't know my parents!" Sage said.

"I know, but if they created you, then they can't be that bad," Tony spoke wisely.

"I noooooo but it's still...uuuuuurgh."

"We'll just go there and I'll impress them," Iron Man said manly

Then Sage snugged deeper into Iron Man's arms. She felt safe there. Sage knew that whatever would happen, Tony Stark would protect her.

The day of the dinner had come. Sage and Iron Man took a ferrari to her parents.

They came into a dining room and the table had already laid.

"Ah, you've finally arrived," Sage's mom said and she looked at Iron Man, "You're late."

"It wasn't her fault," the playboy said always as protective of Sage as he was. "It was the weather."

"Sure... sure..." Mom said and she went back to the kitchen.

"Wow," Sage said, "she didn't even shake your hands."

"Oh well," Iron Man said manly. Oh gosh, that nonchallant way. Exactly the reason why Sage had falled in love with the man.

Sage was busy swooning over her fiancé when her dad came in.

"Boy," dad said and the stared at Iron Man.

Iron Man shook his hand politely.

"Ah, you're here too," dad said to Sage, "Help your mother out, it's time that the men have a conversation."

"uuuuuurgh," Sage said and went into the kitchen.

Then Sage's mother made her do all sorts of annoying useless jobs. After all, as mom said, people like them were inheritly used to these sorts of things.

Then dinner came. Sage was told to take the food in while mom and dad already sat down. Sage wasn't even allowed to see where Iron Man went off to.

Just before she carried in the first plate of food, she felt something weird. Like a crosswire went down her back, tingling all along the way down. Something was off, but Sage was still too annoyed with her parents!

Then Sage carried in the meal. But no one was there. Instead, at the end of the table, Loki sat!

The haughty guy laughed at her, "My my, that apron looks lovely on you!"

Sage threw down the meal and flexed her muscles. Oh, she had been waiting for this moment. Not only was the trickster going to feel the fullest extend of Sage's rightious fury, Sage could also unleash her frustration with her parents!

She threw the dish at Loki Laufeyson like a disco. But as it hit her archnemesis, it turned out it was a hologram!

"If you want to see your parents again," Loki said, "come to my Manor House"

Sage felt conflicted. On one hand, Sage hated her parents, on the other, she still needed them for the wedding!

Iron Man came in and said: "We should save your parents."

"But uuuuuuurgh," Sage said.

"No we should. I talked to your dad, and he really does love you."

"Alright. Fine."

And this is where the story ends...


End file.
